1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote actuator devices and specifically to an actuator device which may be used to remotely select a gear range for a two speed transfer case.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Presently two speed transfer case gear selection is accomplished by force applied through a sleeved cable connected to the transfer case gear range control lever. The force is typically applied through a driver operated lever located in the cab of the vehicle. Frictional resistance in the sleeved cable increases the force which the driver must apply to the lever to accomplish a shift of the transfer case. In large trucks the cable must be routed a great distance and often through a circuitous path. Consequently, a great deal of force is required to shift the transfer case through a sleeved cable.
Remote actuator devices are available which derive motive force from compressed air, hydraulic fluid or electrical energy. Simple actuation devices utilizing these sources of motive force are subject to failure upon interruption of the source of motive force. Such a failure manifests itself as a transfer case which is stuck in the gear range previously selected. The previous gear selection is only by coincidence that which is appropriate for towing. Therefore, these exits a need to provide a stand-by supplemental motive force which will shift the transfer case to neutral in the event of interruption of the source of motive force.